


slower, for a moment [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin had a long week and does not want to go to Leon's party with Arthur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	slower, for a moment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slower, for a moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366420) by [sheswatching (cheese)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching). 



> This week was hard, my apartment was ridiculously loud and unaccommodating this week. I'm glad I got this done.

 

** **

 

**Title:** slower, for a moment  
**Fandom:**  Merlin (TV)  
**Pairing:**  Merlin/Arthur Pendragon   
**Author:**  Sheswatching  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  0:08:06

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366420)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k8cq786q8bz5zc1/Slower%2C_for_a_Moment_Podfic.mp3)

 

 

 

 


End file.
